Skies Falling
by Bunnygirl92
Summary: When she comes home from a long mission, her excitement to see her love changes when she witnesses him propose to another. Shock ensues and a search for her own identity begins after having put so much trust that he would wait for her return. Will he break off his engagement and grovel or continue with the new love that has sparked in his life?
1. Chapter 1

Staring out over the fields of Magnolia, Skylar couldn't seem to grasp the fact of what she saw hours earlier after returning to the guild after completing a 100 years mission in 9. A worn picture grasped in her hand, thoughts consuming her as it was now the last thing she had to remind her of him. Her neck now bare from the necklace she wore that had held his promise to her. Closing her eyes she began to try and process the events from earlier that day…

_'I'm done. I'm finally home.' _

_Skylar made her way down the main strip toward the guild house. Her worn boots thudding as she walked over the stone streets. The shops lined with street, people moseying about, the smell of fresh baked breads and pastries clung to the air. _

_Stopping to look at the guild house, she couldn't help but smile at the fact she was going to see her old friends and the one she promised to. The heavy doors opening easily as she made her way in towards the bar. _

_"Holy shit. Tell me I'm seeing stars!" _

_Looking behind the bar to where the voice came from, Mira stood gawking in awe. The drink she had been working on now long forgotten as rounded the bar to pull her friend into a much needed hug. _

_"I can't believe you're home! You look amazing!" Mira muttered into Skylar's blonde hair. _

_"Yeah, I finished early. Thankful for that I'm ready to start settling down with —"_

_"SHE SAID YES!" A deep baritone voice shouted over the guild. _

_Letting go of one another, Mira and Skylar looked towards the second floor of the guild house where dark blonde haired mage stood looking down towards whoever was kneeled before her. Skylar looked towards Mira in question, quickly noticing the stricken look on her face. Cheers sounding throughout the guild._

_"Mira, are you okay?" She asked trying to break her friend from her state of shock. _

_"No, no I am not. And you aren't either…" Mira's eye never left the second floor, her face tight with poorly concealed anger._

_Skylar followed her gaze again to the second floor only to have her eyes stop on the figure finally standing from his knees. It took her a second to realize who it was…_

_"La… Laxus?" Skylar muttered breathless, all air leaving her body. _

_"Sky, I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry." Mira kept muttering under her breath, wrapping her arms around her newly returned friend. _

_"When?" "Why?" Skylar made eye contact with Mira searching her friend's face for answers._

_"Lucy came to the guild 5 years ago… They didn't start dating till 6 months ago…" Mira said looking away from her. _

_"Mira! We need drinks to the second floor!" A voice sounded behind Skylar. _

_Turning around to see her long time friend and partner in crime — Bickslow. Stopping suddenly when his eyes met the confused midnight blue eyes of someone he didn't think he would see for another 10 years. Hand coming up to his visor to rip it from his head, his normally concealed green eyes searching the aura of the gal standing in front of him as if to make sure of who she really was. _

_Muttering an almost breathless "Fuck." _

_Skylar stood there, searching his face for answers. Hoping to find out that what she had witnessed was a dream or a joke. Watching Bickslow's body language as his shoulders slumped and the brightness of his skin and eyes drain. She sucked in a breath. _

_"No. No. No no no no" hands flying to her hair as if trying to bring herself back to reality. Her panting breathe only heard by her two friends around her. Leaning forward as if to catch her breath causing her necklace to slip from her shirt. Eyes focused on the ring dangling between her breasts. One hand leaving her hair as it now begins to clutch the ring between her fingers. Sucking in a breathe, as her focus becomes the act of not crying. Ripping the chain from her neck only to leave an angry red mark from the chain snapping. Skylar begins walking toward Bickslow hand out stretched._

_"Tell him I say congrats, sorry I wasn't home soon enough. Not that he would have waited for me anyways like I have him. He can have my share of the house — I just need to get my things." Skylar places the ring into Bickslow's hand. Making her way over the the 100 year quest board behind the bar she snatches up one aimlessly not bothering to look at which mission it was. _

_Skylar made her way out of the guild hall and towards her house she had bought with Laxus to gather her belongings._

_A crack of celestial magic broke the sound barrier as Skylar descended on the steps of what she could no longer call her home. Fetching the key she made her way in only to stop in the foyer and stare. Everything had changed. Her belongings no longer set out, pictures removed, furniture they had bought together gone. In their place, pictures of the girl and Laxus and furniture Skylar had never seen before placed about. Swallowing she made her way to the bedroom only to see the same thing as the living room — she was removed. Gone. He had removed her from their house, the home that they were to begin building together once she had returned from her mission. Making her way to the garage, she opened the door to find her belongings packed away forgotten. Opening the gateway to the Celestial world she began to move her things. Sighing, Skylar closed up the house and made her way to the old tree house from her childhood where her, Mira, Bickslow and Laxus would have sleep overs. Knowing that was the one place she was safe and could go. _

_-_Guild House-

Almost in a haze Mira and Bickslow stare at one another, waiting for the other one to make the first move. Mira being the first to glance over at the board, gasping in shock.

"Oh. No!" Mira made her way to the board searching it, reading through the listings even though she had them memorized. Bickslow following her, fear radiating off of him. Mira's hands began pawing at the listings searching for the one she most dreaded, the one Mystogan wouldn't even touch. Mira's panic became tangible, Bickslow stared at the board in horror.

"She didn't!"

"Tell me she didn't!"

"Please Bixs you have to find her!" Mira became almost inconsolable. Collapsing to the floor in shock.

"She doesn't know what she had taken on!" Mira mutters to Bickslow. Head in her hands, trying to collect herself.

"Hey man — where are the drinks we need to celebrate!"

Turning around Bickslow stared at his friend and teammate. Unable to vocalize his feelings and what just happened. The only thing he could manage to do was hold his hand out face up, showing Laxus the necklace holding the ring. The very ring Laxus had given to Skylar years before, when he promised to wait and marry her when she returned from her mission. Laxus' eyes moved down from Bickslow's face to his out stretched hand. Squinting to make out the object in his friend's hand. Confusion being the first emotion coming over Laxus's face, then recognition following a mix between horror and shock. Laxus paled before his line of sight shot to Mira on the floor head in her hands.

"Mira —"

"Laxus you asshole. You fucking asshole. You heartless son of a bitch how could you?!" Mira sobbed into her hands. "She came home. She fucking came home."

Standing still in shock, Laxus stared wide eyed at Mira then at Bickslow's hand. Snatching the ring from Bickslow's hand he raced out of the guild hall towards the house, thunder clapping once the door shut behind him.

Bickslow stared at the doors to the hall, hands at his side.

"Mira we need to find her before he does. She'll kill him." Bickslow murmured. Picking Mira up from the floor he helped guide her to the back storage unit of the bar. Sitting her at her desk, he stood up straight leaning his head back to stare at the ceiling.

"Where could she have gone?" Mira questioned.

"Well she said she was going to get her belongings. So she saw the house… She saw that he had packed her things…" Bickslow confirmed. "She can't still be there…"

Pausing to think the two gasp at the same time — "The tree house!"

-Tree house-

Bickslow and Mira made their way through the woods that over looked the fields of Magnolia. Stopping to stare at the old tree house that the four of them would always play in. Mira grasped Bickslow's hand as they made their way to the base of the tree. Both noticing that the ladder had been pulled into the house.

"SKY!" Bickslow shouted up towards the tree house. "SKYLAR STAR"

The pair waited for a response. Holding each other, trying to understand the seriousness of the events of the night. Skylar with her eyes still closed fumbled with the latch to the tree house letting down the ladder.

The pair let out a breath of relief. Mira looked at Bickslow and nodded towards the ladder, motioning for him to go up first. He nodded and made his way to the ladder and began the climb, Mira shortly following.

Skylar stood at the entrance waiting to see her friends, the one remaining, the one who had not — in her eyes, forgotten her. Her mind only could focus on the fact that he had not kept his promise but _they _could. As soon as Bickslow breached the top of the ladder he brought Skylar into an embrace. Breathing in her scent, tears pricked his eyes. Mira glancing over the top of the floor, noticing the tall mage wrapped around the petite dragon slayer she smiled for the first time in a long few hours. Wrapping her arms around the sobbing celestial wielder. The three holding each other tightly as if Skylar was going to disappear.

"Sky, you can't take that mission. It's a death sentence. Please don't take it." Mira begged into her friend's hair.

"Why not?"

"Because Mystogan won't even take it. He said it's sure to get the mage who ever takes it killed." Mira responded.

"Not like that would matter… he wouldn't care."

"Maybe not, but we would. You just got back to Fairy Tail. You can't leave, we have so much to catch up on." Bickslow stated ruffling Skylar's hair. "Give us a month, please. Then you can take whatever mission you one, just not that one."

"Fine… One month. I can do one month." Skylar concedes.

Both Bickslow and Mira release their hold on the petite mage. Before taking a long hard look at her quickly noticing the changes that time made. Instead of the stick thin 17 year old with wild hair that sparkled in the sun and moon light which had been chopped into a long bob stood a 26 year old woman who had matured into her features, her hair reaching the small of her back, her plump lips a light shade of rose, long dark lashes framing her midnight blue eyes. Her guild mark on the back of her neck had faded. She had grown into her beauty gracefully.

"SKYLAR!" Shouted a voice from the ground beneath the tree house.

"I can't be around him right now… I can't do it. Please tell him I'm not here. Please." Skylar panicked as she looked towards her friends.

Mira and Bickslow both nodded, Bickslow stuck his head through the opening. "Hey man, she's not here. We can't find her either."

"DAMN IT! Fuck dude, what am I going to do?!" Laxus asked in distress. "Lucy doesn't even know about her. How is Skylar going to forgive me? Dude, I don't know what to do, I don't honestly know what to even say to either of them." Running his hand through his hair making it go this way and that. Bickslow made his way down the ladder, facing the tall blonde dragon slayer. Laxus paced back and forth contemplating what he should do next cursing himself.

"Lax, you're going to have to tell Lucy at some point, and you're going to have to explain to Sky. They both deserve an explanation, you'll just have to wait for the outcome once you've made amends." Bickslow stood with arms crossed shaking his head.

"I know, I know. Fuck man, I messed up. I waited for so long for her to come back, so fucking long. It felt like she was never going to come back. Her letters stopped making me feel better, getting them felt like a curse. It felt like I was tied to someone I couldn't have anymore."

Bickslow signed, trying not to roll his eyes. Laxus stopped pacing and stared at the seith mage. Shaking his head at the dragon slayer as Mira made her way down the ladder towards the men.

"Mira what should I do?!" Laxus cried indigent.

"Laxus, you need to decide who you want to be with, you just proposed to Lucy after we both told you not to. We warned you not to start a relationship with her, told you to stay away from her. She knows about Sky, she just doesn't know that you had promised yourself to her. For that who knows what she's going to say — only she does. You're going to have to work really hard to gain back Skylar's friendship and trust. It's up to her if she wants anything to do with you now, and honestly if I were her I would avoid you like the plague…" Mira shook her head at the frustrated blonde standing before her. "What you have done in excusable. It's down right horrible. You should have been forth coming with Lucy and you should have waited or gotten in contact with Skylar…" shaking her head as tears formed in her eyes. "I can't even look at you after having to witness her reaction this afternoon, as for her letters… HOW COULD YOU THINK OF THEM AS A CURSE!" Mira stalks towards Laxus with her hand raised.

The resounding sound of a slap filled the air, Laxus's eyes shot to the old tree house in recognition of the sound.

_Alright, so here we go. Lets give this a shot, hoping to read all your responses and suggestions of where to take this. _


	2. Chapter 2

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Laxus screamed at the top of his lungs, the dragon inside raging with barely contained power. Glaring at Mira and Bickslow with a fierceness neither of the two had ever seen in the dragon slayer. "How could you! She's the one who left! She's the one who turned her back on us!"

Mira took a large step back, feeling the magic radiating off the slayer. Bickslow moving in front of the take over mage in preparation of a possible attack. He could feel Mira shaking slightly behind him, fear radiating off her.

"Lax, man. She didn't turn her back on us, she left to protect us because she was the only one who could complete that mission. She left because she loved us, she didn't want to go, she didn't want to be apart from you. If you had been there at the train station that day you would know that, you would have seen her tears and heard her sobs. You're the one who turned their back on her."

Laxus roared in frustration, pacing back and forth weighing his options. Muttering to himself, trying to convince himself that he wasn't the one in the wrong.

Fighting the dragon inside him, '_You know they are right… You have quieted me to long little one…"_

_"No! She LEFT me!"_

_"She didn't leave by choice, she left to keep you safe. You know she left to protect her you — her mate."_

_"You're wrong, Lucy is my mate! Lucy is!"_

_"Little one, you know Lucy will never bring you the happiness the Celestial Dragon Slayer would." _

_"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!"_

_"I'm sorry little one, but this time I will not be quieted. Your friends are right, you need to come to terms with your actions."_

Mira and Bickslow exchanged looks, questioning what was going on in the dragon slayer's head as they watched him pace back and forth muttering. Mira grabbed Bickslow's hand in hope for some grounding, fear of what action Laxus was going to take it possibly being towards them. Pausing his pace, Laxus stood in front of his two longest and best friends in defeat.

"I messed up… didn't I? I don't know what to do, I really don't know what to do." Tears rolling down the slayer's face as he searches for his friends' eyes for answer.

Mira being the first to move towards the slayer, wrapping her arms around his waist in hopes of consoling him. Sobs wracking his large body, head resting on the shoulder of take over mage.

"How could I have been so stupid, I love them both so much."

"Lax, you need to go home and talk to Lucy. You ran out of the guild hall right after you proposed to her, she's going to want answers." Mira said in a quiet voice, knowing Laxus if given the choice would run for the hills rather than face a furious Lucy. Signing in defeat he nods against her shoulder, "You're right. I have a lot to discuss with Luce. I also have a lot to discuss with Sky… I have to apologize to her — to both of them." Bickslow put his hand on his friend's shoulder in comfort.

"It'll work out man, just give Sky some space right now. Figure out things with Lucy first, you need to decide the course of action you want to take."

Guild House -

A crack and thump sounded in his office, looking up from the stack of paperwork in front of him. Master Makarov stood staring over the edge of his desk peering at the slumped form. Hiccups and sobs wracking the slumped figure — recognition flared in Makarov as he stared at Skylar's prone form. Rounding the corner of the wooden desk he kneeled before her, peering under her cascade of hair to look at her face, once bright wild eyes now stared back dull, lifeless and red from crying.

"Jiji…" a soft mutter came from Skylar as she threw herself in the arms of the older man. Sobbing into his chest, large hands began to pet down her now matted hair in hopes of comforting the heart broken girl.

"Oh my dear, what has grandson done to you?"

"It hurts, my dragon she is in so much pain."

Sighing, Markarov put two and two together — "You saw his proposal… We all told him it was un-smart to start a relationship with Lucy, I warned him that his dragon would not accept her — you two are mates and have known since such a young age."

Knocking sound throughout the office before the door opened revealing who Skylar recognized as the girl Laxus proposed to. Eyes locked, a deep amber to a midnight blue. The guild master sensing the trepidation in the young dragon slayer he stood to break the hold each girl had on one another. Both girls focused their attention on the master as he stood, signing he took in both girls, the celestial key holder and the celestial dragon slayer — his grandson had put both girls in a bad spot.

"Lucy, come in. We three clearly need to have a much needed conversation regarding Laxus."

Pausing, Lucy returned her eyes to the young woman slumped on the floor. Stepping towards her, Lucy bent down reaching out her hand to introduce herself.

"Hi, I don't really know what's going on right now… but I'm Lucy." Looking back to Markarov, Skylar stared at him in question. Nodding towards Lucy's hand, Skylar placed her hand in the key holders. Hoisting up the petite dragon slayer, "I — I'm Skylar."

Sitting behind his desk once again he motioned for the girls to sit, both girls following orders as they kept sneaking glances at one another.

"Jiji… I don't know if I can do this."

"Jiji?!" Shock resonated through Lucy as she stared in shock at the almost white haired girl. Eyes wide with confusion Lucy stared at the two in hopes to discover answers. Markarov nodded in response, "Yes Lucy, this is Skylar. She is a celestial dragon slayer, the very one who grew up with Laxus, Mira and Bickslow."

Relaxing, Lucy leaned back in the chair. The sound of her sigh filled the room, turning towards the woman she now knows is 'The Skylar' she smiled, "It's great to finally meet you! Everyone has told me so many great stories of the adventures you all went on as kids!"

Trying to smother a sob back down her throat Skylar could only manage to nod, her hair hiding her face. Lucy continued to try and make conversation with the dragon slayer, Master could see Skylar sinking in to herself as the mage kept trying to engage Skylar in a friendly conversation.

"Lucy, now is not the time. Skylar just returned from her mission, she is tired and came home to a rather large shock." Master Makarov spoke, "Skylar my dear. How should I begin this conversation?"

Little did the room know, but Skylar's dragon was raging a war of rejection. The pain and anguish of being wronged by her mate was becoming too much for either Skylar or her dragon. Skylar's eyes rolled back in her head as her body made the tumble to the floor. Hair fanned out around her face, her breath coming in shallow, her skin pale and clammy. Both Lucy and Makarov rushed to the slayer's side, "WENDY!" Shouted Lucy as she rushed out of the room in search of the wind slayer.

Treehouse -

Mira's com went off, snatching it out of her pocket she answered it.

"Hello?"

A frantic Wendy and Makarov popped up on the screen, "You need to get the guild hall now! It's Skylar!"

"Mira dear, please hurry. This is urgent."

Mira stared at the com in udder horror, her eyes seeking out Laxus and Bickslow. "Laxus you need to get us to the guild NOW!"

Wrapping his arms around his two friends, zapping them through the skies to the guild house. A crack sounds through the guild hall as three bodies rushed towards the head office. Yanking the door open, the three guild members were met with a sight they had always wished they would never see…

Wendy her small hands pressing down on Skylar's chest in repeated motions before attempting to breathe air into the slayers lungs the sequence repeating. Lucy pale as a ghost cowering again the office wall and Makarov hovering over the two slayers on the floor, "Sky wake up. Dear girl, you need to wake up and breathe!" Standing up, he turns to the key holder, "Lucy you need to call the Celestial King to this realm right now!"

"I - I CAN'T! I'm not strong enough!"

"DO IT NOW!" Everyone in the room stared at the Master in shock, none of them had heard him raise his voice since they were children. Mira breaking the trance she was in rushed towards Lucy and snatched her keys, "LUCY YOU NEED TO CALL HIM!" Frantic with worry Mira fumbled with the keys searching for the one key she knew would call their friend and once guild mate.

Popping into the world Leo raced towards the unconscious slayer snatching her off the floor he laid her on the messy desk. "Princess! Skylar!" Wiping the sweat drenched hair from Skylar's face he pushed his magic into her trying to knock her out of her coma. "Aquarius! I NEED YOUR HELP! BRING THE KING!"

A static filled the air before a loud crack sounded. The Celestial King stood in front of Leo, Aquarius by his side, a look of questioning on his face as he glared at the lion before taking in the scene before him. His own daughter laying on the desk of the Fairy Tale Guild Master seemingly dying.

"What happened.." The deep voice of the King resonated off the walls of the office. His eyes searching the room to see his favored Celestial Key Holder in panic, her guild mates frantic until they met those of Laxus, "someone get this idiot out of my sight… Take him to the infirmary.. He is going to need it once I am done fixing his mess." Static laced the room as fear radiated off the Lighting Slayer as Bickslow pulled him out of the office.

"Sir, what is happening?!" Lucy finally spoke up, her voice shaky and confused. Her amber eyes flitting between the King and Skylar.

"Let me break their mating bond and I will explain…" the King bent over his daughter pressing his large hand to Skylar's forehead. "I'm sorry my love, I can no longer let him break your dragon. Forgive me"

The entirety of Skylar's body began to glow as the King began to remove her mating bond with the Lightning Dragon Slayer. A pained cry sounded from the other side of the guild house as the King began his work on weaving the bond. Disentangling the two dragons took all his concentration, ensuring both slayer's minds remained in tact afterwards. Aquarius clutching Leo's arm, watching in horror as she watched her friend's face contort in pain — glancing to the key holder she hissed, "I told you not to get involved with him… We ALL told you not to." Lucy shrunk in on herself, noticing this Mira grabbed the key holder and held her. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I don't know what's going on."

Makarov made his way towards his desk sensing that the procedure was coming to an end. He waiting till the King was finished before starting conversation, "How is she?"

"She'll sleep long enough to let her dragon heal, that fool did more damage in such a small time than thought possible. His ignorance is no excuse for what he has done. She is free to choose her mate now, if she takes him back it will be entirely her decision. Since he has seemingly chosen his regardless of the true bond the dragon had chosen for him, his dragon will remain restless. There is nothing I can do about that."

Nodding, Master slumped in his chair pulling open the bottom drawer of his desk to retrieve two glasses and a bottle of Fiore's finest brandy. Filling the two glasses with hearty pours he passed one to the King as Leo carried Skylar to the infirmary to be observed in her coma state. Throwing back the dark amber liquid Makarov stared at the ceiling, pondering what the right course of action would be.

"I can take her to the Celestial realm, she could be happy there."

"We both know she would never find true happiness and love in that realm sire. She is a free spirit, even now when her spirit seems to be broken. My grandson is a selfish bastard, not heeding any of his nakama's warnings to not enter into a relationship with the Celestial Key Holder. His unfaithfulness to his bonded mate will now leave his voice and motives in question with all the members of this guild."

"I am sorry we are in this position, but I do believe we have an audience who is wanting answers… Lucy sit down there is much to explain." The King motioned for the key holder to sit, standing he led her to sit down before motioning for Mira to sit as well.

Walking towards the young Wind Slayer the King bowed in gratitude, "Thank you for everything you have done today to ensure my daughter's safety, I am indebted to you young slayer — if you ever find yourself in a bind please call on me so I can repay my debt to you." Handing Wendy a small gold key encrusted with diamonds, he made his way back to the desk.

"Now, to begin — as you know a dragon slayer is linked to a dragon, their consciousnesses are linked. This dragon, even before a slayer is born predetermines a mate for the slayer. The two mates are destined to meet each other and begin the mating bond process, the sooner they meet the stronger the bond will be in adulthood. In this case, Lucy I'm sorry my dear but your betrothed had met his mate a long time before he met you when he was very young. Now mind you, it is rare to have two slayers find mates in one another — this is a true mate. A true mate is one that was predetermined before the disappearance of the dragons, it predates the dragons themselves. The gods determined this particular mating link…"

Leaning against the guild master's desk the King sighed and looked towards Makarov as to ask if he should continue, with a subtle nod of the master's head the King continued, "as you must be thinking, yes. Laxus and Skylar were true mates. Why Laxus never told you the truth of their bond, only he can answer to. Because of his choices to enter into a relationship with you he rejected his mated bond with Skylar and her dragon. I'm guessing for some time his own dragon began rejecting him as well because of this decision. Witnessing the event of your proposal threw Skylar into the full depths of rejection, her dragon became unstable which caused her to slip into a coma. Her dragon was furious, hurt, confused and began taking it out on her. To save her life I had to break their true mating bond, Skylar has much to accomplish in her life and we need her on the forefront of what is to come."

Pausing his explanation he took in the reaction of the Celestial Key Holder, a look between horror, sadness and shock raced over her face. Looking towards Mira, who's head was currently resting in her hands trying to contain her emotions, "Mira, what do I do? I love him…"

A choked laugh escaped Mira's throat as she leaned back in her chair, her face free of her hands now showing the room her tears. Mira stood and made her way to the door, "Lucy, I can't tell you what to do — clearly after telling you not to start anything with Laxus you won't listen to reason. You have to make this decision yourself, and you need to ask Skylar for forgiveness and answer from Laxus." Mira opened and left thought the heavy door closing it softly behind her.

Lucy sat, staring at the door in confusion and hurt, Mira was supposed to be her friend, she was supposed to help her. Why wasn't she helping now? She was just as much a part of the guild as Skylar, why weren't her friends helping her? Frustration soared through Lucy's body, "King, what should I do?"

Sighing the Celestial King looked over his shoulder towards Master Makarov, "Lucy, dear. You need to decide if you want to stay with the man you love, who has lied to you just as much as he has lied to Skylar. You need to make the decision if you want to forgive him for his indiscretions towards you two girls. If you want to be his mate and begin the bonding you can not hold any sort of resentment towards him, if you do it will tarnish your bond." The guild master spoke, trying to ease Lucy of her thoughts.

"Master Makarov is correct. While they may not have the true mating bond any longer the two slayers will remain close. Laxus was the first person in Fiore Skylar met after I brought her here so she could learn control of her dragon and slayer powers. They were inseparable from very early on in their relationship." Pausing the King pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, "we had to send her away to complete a mission that was detrimental to the safety of Fiore, we had no choice. It looks like instead of resenting Master and myself, Laxus began to resent Skylar for agreeing to take the mission…" "Lucy dear, this mission we sent Skylar on only few know the specific details because of importance, there could have been no deviation from the plan. It had to be taken out a Celestial being, one who could not only control their own powers but had the ability to summon spirits to help aid her."

Master leaned forward resting his elbows on desk, clasping his hands together. Glancing at Lucy's face to gage her reaction to the information being told to her, the Master and King continued.

"A simple S-Class mage would have died easily on this mission, it took great power and force to ensure completion —"

"Then why send her alone?!" Lucy shot from her seat furious, "She could have DIED, you potentially sent your very own daughter to her death bed!" Fists clutched, knuckles white with furry. Tears rolling down her cheeks, crying for a girl she barely knew. How horrible it must have been for Skylar to leave her Nakama, how excruciating it must have been to have left her mate, how betrayed she must have felt to have been forgotten by her family. "How could you let this guild forget her! If what you are saying is true she went on your stupid mission only to be resented and memory forgotten!"

Storming out of the office towards in the infirmary Lucy's feet pounded the floor in anger. Yanking the door to the infirmary open, heads turn, eyes follow Lucy as she made her way to the bedside of the Celestial dragon slayer. Pulling up a chair next to Mira, Lucy reached to grab Skylar's hand, sighing Lucy began to pray to the gods that Skylar would make it through. The two girls had much to talk about.


	3. Chapter 3

Morning finally came, light shining through the windows of the infirmary. Skylar stirred awake, breathing deeply through her nose trying to prepare herself for the day to come. As she pulled her hand towards her face she noticed that there was a weight in her hand. Cracking an eye open she glanced towards where her hand lay she noticed that her hand was wrapped in another. Long blonde hair resting on the side of her bed, noticing quickly who's blonde hair it was Skylar's eyes went wide.

_What is she doing!? She's supposed to be with Laxus!_

Attempting to pull her hand away, Lucy begins to stir, stopping all motion Skylar holds in her breath praying she hasn't woken the key holder.

"She stayed with you all night you know." A voice came from the corner of the room.

Midnight eyes shooting towards the voice, Bickslow stepped out of the shadow of the room into Skylar's view. Eyebrows furrow, "Why? She doesn't know me…" Lucy squeezed Skylar's hand, slowly coming to from her deep sleep. Breathing deep, filling her lungs with air, her eyes first open to see Bickslow standing at the end of the bed.

"How is she doing? Is she awake? Is she going to be okay?" Voice gravely due to sleep. Yawning Lucy swung her gaze to the bed laid dragon slayer, taking in the sight before her. Deep midnight eyes staring back at her with confusion and interest. "Hey, you're awake."

"Uhh, yeah. I guess I am," Skylar brought her gaze back to Bickslow questioning him what she should do.

"I'm sorry!" Lucy blurted out, midnight eyes shooting back to hers. "I had no idea -"

"Can you tell me why I feel funny, my dragon won't tell me?" Skylar questioned. Bickslow took a seat on the other side of the bed facing Skylar, "Sky. You almost died. The only way to save you want to call you father. He broke your mating bond with Laxus…"

"What?!"

"Your dragon was taking your rejection hard, she was rebelling it was taking a tole on your body… You almost didn't make it."

The three sat there as Skylar processed this new information, searching in her own soul for the link to her mate that she had always felt since meeting him. The lack of the static charge in her aura confirmed what Bickslow said was true, her father had broken her mating bond.

"We were so scared." Lucy said with tears in her eyes, "I know we don't know each other, but I hope maybe if you don't mind I would like to become friends."

Skylar stared at the key holder in shock, "you want to be friends with me?" Eyes shifting towards Bickslow and back to Lucy, "I… uh… I -"

"You can say no! I totally understand, I just hoped with everything going on we could process it together."

Sitting up Sky cleared her throat, "No, actually that would be really nice. It's just not what I expected."

Smiling at each other knowing that there was mutual respect and understanding was a relief for both. The door to the room cracked open and Mira poked her head in, "Oh! You're awake! Good! Everyone has been super worried." Making her way through the threshold Mira noticed the two girls were comfortable with one another, accepting each others presence.

"I missed something didn't I?" Mira questions, cocking her head to the side eye both of the blondes.

"Uh, yeah. Um, Mira — I know this whole situation is a mess, but I don't want anyone to be upset with anyone. We all know who has things to answer for and clearly neither Lucy nor I are that party. So, I guess what I'm asking is if we can start having our girls nights again but start including Lucy?" Skylar asked as if testing the waters, searching Mira's face for an answer before she spoke. Sighing, Mira glanced from Skylar to Lucy and nodded, "Yes, of course! The past day has been very trying on each one of us, I'm sorry if I've let my emotions get the best of me. Lucy I truly apologize for how I have treated you." Mira blushed looking away from the key holder. Skylar and Lucy exchanged a look before Lucy stood from her seat to make her way towards Mira.

"Mira, you are one of my best friends, one of the first that greeted me when I came to join Fairy Tail — of course I forgive you, I'm sorry for not heeding your warning about entering into a relationship with Laxus, I should have trusted your judgement. He and I have a lot to discuss, first things first, I need to return this ring I need to do right by my friend." Making her way through the door of Skylar's room she made her way down the hall.

Skylar stared shocked at the open doorway, "Did she… Did she really just say that?!" Throwing off the covers Skylar went to stand. Bickslow stepped in front of Skylar to stop her, "She is going to do what she feels is right, let Cosplayer do her thing."

"Cosplayer?" Skylar made face at the nickname. "Please tell me you do not call her that…"

Mira giggled sitting no the bed next to the dragon slayer. Skylar stared at Mira for confirmation — Mira nodded. "BICKS! You can't call someone that!" Red faced and embarrassed for her new friend Skylar huffed. Smiling at the pouting blonde, Bickslow ruffled her hair. "It's all good Sky, we'll find you a grown up nickname too."

Falling back on the bed Skylar stare at the ceiling,"Please no… I don't even want to imagine what you could come up with…"

Mira smiled at the two, "Maybe we should check on Lucy, make sure she's okay. I think it's been long enough."

Sighing, Skylar nodded and rolling to her side to look at Mira, "Mee I don't know if I can face him yet. Not feeling the bond is really weird as it is, but actually seeing him and not feeling him I don't know if I can do that." Mira laid down next to the dragon slayer, "Sky, you don't have to come in the room but I think it would be good for you to see that Lucy values your friendship no matter the fact it just started, I think you should witness the kind of person she is."

Bickslow chimed in as he pulled Skylar to her feet, "Cosplayer is a spitfire Sky, she's scary when she's angry."

Hugging the petite girl to his side he helped Mira off the bed and made his way to the room in which Laxus was staying in. Neither he nor Mira had gone to check on him since he passed out after the breaking of the bond, they were not sure how his dragon was going to react. Standing outside the closed door to the room, the three stood there as if silently asking each other if they should open the door.

"How could you… You gave up on her!" Both Mira and Skylar looked at each other in shock, "that's what pisses me off the most about this Laxus… You gave her up for me… Laxus… Do you know how serious that is?! The King came to save his daughter… to save your sorry ass! Because of you he probably hates me! Because YOU didn't tell me the truth!"

Skylar's eyes went wide at the seriousness in Lucy's voice, her heart was hurt but it warmed with the fight her new friend fought with.

"You hurt my celestial sister… You hurt me. You hurt the entire guild with your decision and now… Now you have to apologize to everyone and make things right."

The sound of the door latch opening caused Lucy to turn her head to see Skylar standing the door way with a look of shock on her face, " Lucy…" rushing to the key holder Skylar threw her arms around Lucy. Bickslow and Mira poked their heads in through the door frame to look at the scene in front of them. The two celestial blondes embracing as the lightning dragon slayer stared at them in utter confusion. Laxus's eyes made their way to the two mages peering in through the door frame only to see Mira shake her head at him turn away, "Lucy, dear. I think Sky and Lax need to have a conversation. If you're finished pulverizing him why don't we go to the bar and I'll make you a strawberry milkshake?" Peering through Skylar's blonde hair Lucy nodded, "you going to be okay? We can do this together if you want." Lucy asked wanting to reassure her new friend that she wasn't alone. Skylar looked up to meet the dark amber eyes, "yeah, I think I'll be okay. I'll call for you if I need you, thank you." Skylar smiled at her new friend, knowing that because of their new friendship and their celestial magic the two shared a bond in which they could call one another. Lucy reluctantly let the petite dragon slayer pull away from her to sit down next to the bed in which Laxus inhabited. Making her way towards Mira she pulled the door shut to give the two dragon slayers privacy.

Sitting there, Skylar started questioning if she was ready for what she was doing. Picking at the skin around her thumb nail in nervousness her mind being to spiral. Watching her and her nervous tick, Laxus stared at her begging her to begin the conversation both parties knew they had to have. Watching her pick her thumb raw Laxus began to worry, knowing Skylar and her struggle with anxiety. As soon as he saw her draw her own blood he lost it, "Sky knock that off!" Jumping back out of shock Skylar sent the chair to the floor as she shot out of it. Tears brimming in her eyes as she tried to look anywhere but him.

"Say something please…" Laxus begged as he watching her fidget. Tears sparkled with the light that shown through the window.

In a barely audible voice, "I found them…"

"What?" The eyebrows of the lightning slayer bunched together, "Found who?"

Turning away from her former bond, Skylar sighed. Shoulders sagging, head falling — standing there in complete and utter defeat.

"Laxus.." Skylar's voice cracked, tears falling from her midnight eyes, "why?"

Eyes locked on the prone form of his former bond, he finally realized how much he had truly hurt his now former mate. He had thought she had moved on long ago, found someone to care and provide for her. Leaning back against the pillow Laxus stared at the ceiling trying to put his thoughts into words.

"I fucked up. I know that…"

A snort came from the petite dragon slayer, "yeah, of course, you would start with that… you always start with that…" Turning towards the lightning dragon slayer, "you've always started with that. 'Sky I fucked up.' And 'Sky I'm sorry.' It's clear to me now Laxus, it's abundantly clear." Clicking her tongue against the roof of her mouth she continued, "Laxus you are so unbelievably selfish." Tears freely running down soft cheeks, midnight eyes staring into those that are sea blue. Laxus shifted uncomfortably,"Sky -".

"No! It's my turn to talk, MY turn. How could you?! You ignorant asshole!" Skylar paced back and forth at the foot of the bed. "I gave you everything! Everything…" Throwing her hands up in the air in frustration. "What do you want me to say Laxus?! That I forgive you? That I understand why you did this? Because I can't, I can't wrap my head around this, the only thing I can even positively say is that I have a new friend because of you. But you even fucked her over with this as well." Slumping in the chair next to the bed Skylar stared at the ceiling, "If I see you after this conversation it will be too soon… You seriously need to do some soul searching and figure out what the hell you want because as of right now, I want nothing to do with you. Mate or not, you're the reason this happened. You and your selfishness."

Finally looking into his eyes, the normal heart stopping butterflies she used to get were not there — only disappointment. "Just answer me this one thing… What were you wanting out of this, a warm bed and a place to keep your dick or just to hurt me and Lucy?"

Blinking, Laxus could only look at Skylar. Noticing the changes time had on her, her once shoulder length bob now long and flowing past her breasts, her full lips still held their naturally pouty shape, with age her normally innocent midnight blue eyes now held vast wisdom and experience. She was truly more beautiful than he remembered.

"I want an answer that isn't 'I don't know' Laxus…"

"I know. I still can't believe you're back. You were gone for so long you started feeling like a figment of my imagination. Is it wrong for me to want to look at you for a few minutes?"

"Yes, yes it's wrong. I'm not here right now for your pleasure of looking at me, I'm here for the closure I need."

"Oh… I thought that you were worried about me…"

"No, Laxus — you are so unbelievably self-centered. For once think about how Lucy feels, think about I feel. Use that brain we all know you have rather than your dick." Standing Skylar made her way to the door, "I'll take my answer now."

Staring at her back in shock, "You're just going to leave?! Sky we're mates."

"No, we're no longer mates. You made sure of that. My answer please."

"I… I -"

"I don't know Sky, bullshit. You know Laxus, you know very well why."

"I got tired of waiting for you, I got tired of being unhappy, watching everyone around me fall in love and be able to see their person every day it got to me. I always noticed Lucy, ever since she came to join the guild…"

"So you used her as a replacement…"

"I guess I did…"

"You're disgusting. But thank you for me answer. I hope you come to terms that now, you are in fact alone…" Walking through the door frame, Skylar turned to give the lightning dragon slayer one last look. "Think about your actions Laxus, when you feel like you have a good apology for us let me know, I'll listen."

Closing the door behind her, Skylar made her way down the hall towards the guild hall in search for her friends.


End file.
